And Love Will Hold Us Together
by articcat621
Summary: A collection of Hermione/Remus drabbles and one-shots written for various challenges and competitions on the HPFFC forum. JKR owns it all, I'm only borrowing her characters! Enjoy!
1. Admitting Our Feelings

_"Maybe I'm your Mr. right baby, maybe I'm the wrong you like._

_Maybe I'm a shot in the dark and you're the morning light_

_Maybe this is sad but true_

_Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose_

_You could be the best of me when I'm the worst for you"_

_- Mr. Right by A Rocket to the Moon_

* * *

Hermione sighed, looking at all the books that she needed to put back onto the shelves. She honestly didn't understand why the students couldn't put the books back themselves. Why did they have to leave them scattered all over the table for someone else to put away? It was disrespectful.

Hermione walked through the stacks, her orange robes swishing in the moonlight. She placed the books away, making sure they were in alphabetical order.

Hermione had become the Hogwarts librarian about two years after the Battle of Hogwarts. She had tried entering the Auror program with Ron and Harry, but found it just wasn't for her. It brought back too many negative memories.

But there was another reason Hermione wanted to be at Hogwarts once more.

It was because of him.

Her feelings had started out as a silly girl's school crush. But then the War started to escalate, and she found out he was a member of the Order. Her admiration for the older man tripled.

He was brave, handsome, and so kind.

But then he fell in love with her.

And Hermione could see why. Tonks was popular, funny, brave… all the things Hermione wasn't.

But that didn't change her affections. She still cared for him. And eventually, that care turned into something more. Hermione loved him.

But during the Battle of Hogwarts, Tonks was killed, leaving Remus torn. He became introverted, a shell of the man he used to be.

So Hermione did what was expected of her… she started seeing Ron. She had hoped that dating him would push Remus from her mind, but he didn't.

Ron had finally proposed to her.

And Hermione just couldn't do it anymore. She loved Ron, but it wasn't enough. She loved Remus more. She couldn't give her heart to Ron, knowing it wasn't fully his.

So she had just sent him the letter, promptly ending their relationship.

Putting the books away, Hermione sighed.

Remus was starting to become himself again, but it was still a long shot from who he used to be. He started eating meals in the Great Hall instead of in his room alone. The two of them talked every once and awhile, often sharing books and discussing the latest magical theories and such.

But it wasn't enough. Hermione loved him and knew she'd never be fully happy unless they were together. But even then, those words sounded silly in her mind.

Walking over to the window, Hermione looked out over the grounds. The rain tapped against the windows, making it difficult to see the lake. It had been raining nonstop the past few days, causing the October air to become even chiller.

Suddenly, a large bird appeared in the window. It tapped a bit, startling Hermione. She pushed open the window, allowing the owl instead. It was Pig.

"Hey, Pig, thanks for the letter," she said, ruffling the owl's feathers. "I don't have any treats though, sorry."

Pig gave a hoot before flying off into the rain once more.

Hermione took a deep breath before opening the letter. She scanned it, reading the contents. It was typical Ron… wondering where he had gone wrong, then saying he had known all along that something was wrong… asking for forgiveness… hoping they could still be friends, etc.

"Hermione?"

She froze when she heard that husky voice. Turning, she saw Remus approaching her, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yes, just a bit… shaky."

"I can hear your heart racing," he murmured, taking a step closer.

Hermione backed up so she now bumped against the book shelves.

"Yes, it is. I just broke up with Ron."

Confusion flickered across Remus' face. "Why did you do that?"

She bit her lip. "Because I'm in love with someone else."

"Someone else?" he asked, taking a step closer.

"Mhmmm," she whispered, her voice trembling.

"So you and Ron are done?" he asked, still not believing the two of them had broken up. Last he had heard, Ron had popped the question.

"It's over, completely," she whispered, her eyes flicking up to meet his.

"Why?" he whispered. But the fact of the matter was he knew why. He saw the little looks she gave him, he heard the way her heart would fasten when he approached, and he saw the pain in her eyes whenever Tonks was mentioned.

And he felt the same way. He felt it deep within… his very soul. A part of him suspected Hermione was his true mate.

Moony was never satisfied with Tonks. And while Remus loved Tonks, it wasn't the love between two souls meant to be together.

But he was always too afraid to make a move on her, too afraid of rejection. Remus knew he wasn't good enough for her, so he didn't see the point in really trying.

But being here, in the library with her, changed everything. He wanted to take that chance to tell her how he felt.

"I left Ron because I knew I couldn't give him my heart when it belonged to someone else," Hermione whispered, gently placing her hands on Remus' chest.

"Hermione, I don't know-"

"It's all right," she whispered, immediately moving her hands. "You don't have to say anything Remus."

She moved to walk away but his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

Remus pulled her into him, crashing his lips to hers.

She immediately responded to the kiss, pressing her body up into his. Their tongues battled for dominance as they backed up against the shelves.

Breaking the kiss, Hermione looked at him. "I care for you, Remus," she whispered.

Remus gently cupped her cheek. "I care for you as well, Hermione."

Her cheeks reddened.

"This won't be easy, Hermione. I'm no good for you," he said, his voice becoming hoarse.

"Nonsense," she said, standing on her tip toes to kiss him once more. "You're perfect."

Remus smiled, kissing her back passionately.

Going to the library tonight, Remus had no idea he would admit his feelings for Hermione, or that she would admit she too liked him.

As he kissed her up against the bookshelves, he couldn't help but grin. Tonight was the start of a new relationship between the two of them.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Life of Your OTP Competition: prompts used: rain, tremble, over, orange, library, owl, and lyrics from Mr. Right by A Rocket to the Moon._

_Weasley Potter Prewett Category Challenge: Albus Severus Potter option_


	2. No One Will Come Between Us

"I'm trying, isn't that good enough?"

His words echoed in her mind.

Hermione sent a glare to the red head sitting across from them. Linking her hand with Remus', she leaned her head on his shoulder. The two of them were together, and she didn't care if she had to scream it at Ron until she was blue in the face… Remus was hers and she wasn't letting go.

Ron had always been the jealous type, but the idea that Hermione had moved on with someone other than him had not gone over very well. So he sent the two of them little glares, making inappropriate comments whenever possible, basically doing everything in his power to tear Hermione and Remus apart.

But it wouldn't work. Hermione was determined for things to work out between her and the werewolf. Remus and her were like two sides of the same coin… they belonged together.

Ron had cornered her almost immediately once she had entered the Burrow for the get together. He had begged for her back, telling her that he couldn't move on… he wanted her still.

Hermione had shaken her head, telling him that Remus had her heart and she didn't want to be with Ron. They were too different, but somehow Ron couldn't understand that.

So she had snapped at him, telling him that if he couldn't control his emotions then they couldn't be friends anymore. Ron yelled, telling her that he was trying.

But the truth was, it wasn't good enough. They could either be friends or not, the whole in between-ness of the situation was driving her insane. She didn't want to walk around on eggshells when talking about her relationship. It just wasn't fair.

"He'll get over it," Remus whispered in her ear.

Turning, Hermione smiled at him sadly. "I hope so… I really do."

"He will. Ron will pout and throw a fit, but he'll get over it. You two were best friends before you started dating… he won't let that go." Gently, he brushed a tear off her face before leaning down to kiss her.

"Thanks, Remus. Why don't we go outside and see everyone else?" Hermione suggested, standing up.

The two of them were at the Burrow for one of Mrs. Weasley's "reunited" parties. She held them monthly, so everyone would be able to get a chance to spend some time together. They all lived very busy lives and no one saw anyone as often as they did.

As they were walking out, however, Hermione glanced at the Weasley's magical clock. Immediately, her eyes widened in panic. "Remus," she said, quickly tugging on his sleeve and pointing at the wall.

All hands were now pointed to mortal peril.

"Molly!" Remus shouted, immediately running outside. Hermione ran after him, her heart pounding in his chest.

"What is it?" Molly asked, rushing towards the entrance of her home. She heard Remus' shout and immediately started to worry.

"The clock," Hermione said, looking around nervously. "It said you're all in mortal peril."

Molly's eyes widened and immediately she started to order everyone into the house.

But it was too late.

There was a loud crack as the wards surrounding the Burrow began to fall. Flashes of red and green filled the air, as well as screams.

_They were being attacked!_

A figure lunged at Hermione, but she quickly stunned them. Looking at the ground, she realized it horror that her attacker was dressed in Death Eater garbs.

"Remus!" she cried, looking through the smoke to find him. Hermione stunned another person, but managed to dodge the others.

Suddenly, there was silence. It was quiet… too quiet.

"Hello?" she said out loud, her voice shaky.

Someone shouted a spell and the smoke began to clear. Moments later, the sun was shining down on the Burrow.

Looking around, Hermione frantically tried to spot Remus. She spotted him, lying in the grass seconds later. Running over, she froze when she saw the grass was red… just like his clothes.

"Remus!" she screamed, falling to the ground near his body. Looking at him, she immediately recognized that his chest had been sliced open. She placed her hands on him, trying to stop the bleeding.

Someone else ran over moments later. It was Molly. "Dear, we have to get him to St. Mungo's! That's his best chance."

Reaching up, Hermione tried to wipe the tears off her cheeks but she ended up just smearing his blood everywhere. "Was anyone else hurt?" she whispered, her heart racing quickly.

"Just a few scratches, nothing as serious as Remus. Come on, we have to get him up." Molly turned, calling over Kingsley.

"Hermione?" he croaked out.

"Remus!" she cried, taking his shaky hand into hers. "It'll be okay," she whispered, tears pouring down her face. "I promise you'll be all right."

"Don't worry," he whispered. "Okay? I love you."

She sniffled, feeling as if her whole world was falling apart. "I love you too, Remus."

"Hermione, we have to take him now," Kingsley's booming voice said.

Numbly, she nodded, feeling someone wrap their arms around her. "Shh, it'll be okay," Ron whispered in her ear.

Unable to keep it together anymore, she collapsed into his embrace. She couldn't help but be grateful that he held her as the sobs wracked her body.

"He'll be okay," Ron whispered once more, gently rubbing her back. "Remus will be fine, you'll see."

Gently, he held Hermione tightly, Apparating them both to St. Mungo's. He guided her down the hall, to the place where Remus was being worked out. They both took a seat.

Other people were around, but she paid them no attention. She was much too lost in her grief, only Ron's voice breaking through her haze every so often.

"It should've been me instead of him…"

Hermione's gaze snapped up. "What are you talking about?" she asked shakily.

"It should have been me… Hermione, seeing you like this is killing me. And if I could trade places with Remus, I'd do it. I see it now, how much you really love him. If I was in there, you wouldn't be worrying about losing the love of your life."

She stared, eyes wide. That was mighty mature of Ron to be so… well, un-Ron-like.

"But then I'd be worried for my best friend," she replied.

He smiled sadly. "Best friends." Taking a deep breath, he looked at her. "I won't come between you and Remus anymore… I promise."

"Thanks Ron," she said, squeezing his hand tightly.

* * *

Hours later found Hermione curled up in a chair besides Remus' bed. Her clothes were still red with his blood, but she didn't bother changing. She was still too shocked to function.

She couldn't believe that rogue Death Eaters had attacked them. They were under the assumption that all of Voldemort's followers had been rounded up and caught. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

Remus was fully healed now and asleep, but the mediwitch said he'd be waking up any moment now.

He shifted in his bed.

Closing her eyes, she'd pray he'd be all right.

"Hermione?"

Her eyes snapped open, filling with tears when she saw him staring at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, taking his hand.

"I'm fine… I hurt a bit, but nothing I haven't dealt with before," he said, squeezing her hand.

"I was so worried! Remus, I thought I was going to lose you," she said, tears pouring down her face.

Shaking his head, he gently cupped her face. "Nothing and no one will ever come between us, Hermione. I promise."

Leaning down, she gently brushed her lips against his.

* * *

_Written for the Life of your OTP Competition: Prompts used: I'm trying, isn't that good enough? The Burrow. Magical clock, grass, grievance, red. It should have been me._


	3. An Unexpected Proposal

"Hermione?" he asked huskily, breaking the silence between them.

"Mmmmm?" she responded, her eyes closed, enjoying the small kisses he was planting at the base of her neck.

"I love you, you know that, don't you?" he asked, moving so he was now in front of her.

Hermione frowned. "Of course I know that, Remus. Why would you say something like that?"

He looked down, shame filling his features.

"Remus, what is it?" Hermione asked worriedly. She grabbed his hands, holding them tightly in her own. He remained silent. "Remus, love, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, Hermione," he answered, looking up at her.

The candlelight flickered, illuminating his facial expression. Hermione often forgot just how old Remus really was. She didn't give much thought to their age difference, but seeing him like this, so weary and tired, it frightened her. "Something is on your mind, love. I know you well enough, so don't bother trying to hide it from me," she said with a smile.

He closed the distance between them, kissing her passionately. She responded with enthusiasm for a moment, but eventually pulled away. "There'll be no distracting me, mister, now tell me what's wrong."

"Could you see yourself with somebody else?" he asked abruptly, causing Hermione's jaw to drop.

"What?" she asked, hurt seeping into her voice. "Remus, I thought I had made it clear that it's you I want." She wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing her face into his chest. "I love you, Remus. Honest to Merlin, I do."

"I want you all to myself," he whispered, running his hand through her bushy curls. "I don't want to share you, not now, not ever."

"And you never will," she replied. "I'm yours, Remus, for all eternity." Looking up at him, she gave him a quick kiss.

Remus was quiet for a moment, before he let out a soft chuckle.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I had never thought in my wildest imagination that marriage would be an option for me. I never believed there was a woman out there that would make me sign up for that particular brand of madness."

Her eyes widened. "Marriage? Remus, what are you saying?" Her heart started to beat erratically, wondering where Remus was going with this.

Remus pulled away, getting down on one knee. "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you more than anything in this world. And I want you by my side for all eternity. I want to be the one you turn to in times of need, the one who is there when you need someone most. I want to be your home. Hermione, love, will you marry me?"

The silver ring was beautiful, with a large emerald in the middle and two small diamonds. It was beautiful, more beautiful than Hermione could possibly deserve.

"Yes, Remus!" she cried out, flinging her arms around his neck and knocking him to the ground. "Oh, Remus, I love you so much!"

The kiss of them kissed each other, desperately as if it was the last kiss they would ever share.

Eventually, they pulled apart, each panting. Remus took her hand, sliding the ring onto her finger. "Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

She nodded. "Remus, the color is perfect."

"Not too Slytherin for you?" he asked with a chuckle.

She laughed, smiling. "No, it's perfect. Remus, you're perfect." She sighed. "I love you so much."

"And I love you, now come on; I believe there are some people who would be excited to hear our news."

Hermione nodded, linking her hand with his. She rested her head on his shoulder, living in the happiness that Remus was hers, and would always be hers.

* * *

_Written for the Life of your OTP Competition: Prompts used: candlelight, ring, be your everything, he had never though, emerald, silver_


	4. Sealing The Deal With A Kiss

Hermione checked her appearance over in the mirror one more time. She didn't want a single hair out of place! It was her wedding day after all.

"Hermione, dear, stop fidgeting!" her mother chided her, coming over to kiss her daughter on the cheek.

Ginny moved towards the vanity, re-arranging the bouquet one last time.

"Oh, I can't do this," she said, her breathing now coming in heavy pants.

"Sweetheart, don't be so dramatic," Jean chided her. "You look lovely, and so does Remus."

"But what if this is a mistake?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at that. "You love Remus, Hermione, and he really loves you back."

"You both make each other so happy, so there is no way this is a mistake," Jean added.

Hermione took a deep breath, nodding. "You're right, you both are. Just some last minute nerves I suppose."

* * *

Remus was awkwardly standing by the altar, his heart racing.

"Calm down," Arthur said, gently laying his hand on Remus' shoulder.

"I'm just nervous," Remus explained, staring at all the people who had gathered there to watch Hermione and him bond themselves.

"Don't be."

"Easier said than done, Arthur," the werewolf said with a grin.

"A word of advice: the groom always smiles proudly because he's convinced he's accomplished something quite wonderful. The bride smiles because she's been able to convince him of it."

Remus pondered the words. "That's rather uplifting," he said, turning to face Arthur fully. "Where have you heard that before?"

"Molly's father told me that before the two of us got married. The words have always stuck and I've passed them on whenever possible."

"Thank you, Arthur."

"My pleasure, Remus. You've always been a good friend, and I'm honored you've asked me to be your best man."

Remus sent him a crooked grin, before staring at the doorway. It was almost time.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. David Granger pocked his head in, smiling when he saw his daughter. "It's time peanut."

She smiled, allowing Ginny, Jean, and Molly to fuss over her one last time. Jean fixed her daughter's veil, making sure there were no crinkles or wrinkles.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, giving a small twirl.

Jean dabbed the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief. "You look beautiful, baby."

"Mum! Don't cry, because then if you cry, I'll want to cry, and I just can't handle any more crying!" Hermione mumbled, fanning her face quickly.

"Sweetie, I'm just so proud of you," Jean said, moving to give her a hug. "Good luck dear." Stepping away, she looked at her daughter with a proud smile on her face.

Ginny threw her arms around Hermione, hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy for you, Mione."

"Thanks Gin, I love you," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

Molly hugged her next, pressing kisses to each of her cheeks. "Good luck dear."

Hermione stepped away, moving towards her father. The three girls quickly exiting the room, taking their places.

Linking arms with her father, the two of them made their way towards the back garden where they were getting married. They waited near the outside of the tent for their cue.

"I can't believe my little girl is all grown up," he said after a moment, his eyes watering slightly.

"I know, Dad." Hermione quickly gave him a hug. "Thank you for being so supportive of our relationship."

"Hermione, you don't have to thank me for that. It's obvious you both love each other, and Remus is a very nice man. I happen to like him quite a bit."

The music started playing.

"That's us," David said, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

The two of them walked down the aisle, Hermione grinning madly the whole way down. All she could focus on was the handsome man at the end of the walkway, the one who had eyes only for her.

Once there, David placed Hermione's hand into Remus'. He gave Hermione one last look, before stepping down.

Hermione held Remus' hand tightly, and together, they turned towards Kingsley.

"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding between these two souls. Hermione and Remus wrote their own vows, and will now share them with us."

Remus looked at Hermione, and smiled. He brought her hands up to his lips, giving them a kiss. "Hermione Jean Granger, today is the day. It's the day that I'm finally able to give myself to you fully. It's the day that I'm able to show my love, in front of all our friends and family. It's the day I'm able to fully claim you as my own. I love you, Hermione, more than I could possibly put into words, and now that you're in my life, I can't imagine myself without you. So with this ring, I pledge myself to you, for now and for all eternity."

She cried as he slid the ring onto her finger. "Remus," she said softly, smiling at him.

"Remus, I've never felt happier in my entire life than I have with you by my side. Being with you is unlike anything I had ever expected, and now that I have you in my life, I don't ever want to let you go. You've been there for me, first as my professor, then as my mentor and friend, and finally, as my lover. We've gone through such a journey together, and I don't ever want it to end. Looking into your soul, I see your heart and our future. I love you, Remus, and pledge myself to you wholly and completely." With shaking hands, she slid the ring onto his finger.

"By the power vested in me, as Minister of Magic, I now pronounce these two man and wife. You may now kiss, sealing your bond."

Grinning, Hermione threw herself at Remus, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_Written for the Life of your OTP Competition:_ _Prompts: arrange, veil, bouquet, the groom always smiles, holding hands, their own vows._


	5. Wedding Night Bliss

This is dedicated to onecelestialbeing (her work is amazing & you should check it out!) She once told me she'd love me forever if I wrote some M rated Hermione/Remus, so here you are love. This is M! Lemons ahead! Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione found herself trembling in anticipation. Tonight was her Wedding night. Just the thought of what was to come filled her with shivers.

The two of them had taken a Portkey to Italy, where they would spend two weeks sightseeing and enjoying their time as a new couple. She was very excited to start exploring both Italy and her new husband. While the two of them had fooled around a bit, they had waited until their honeymoon to make love. Now that the moment was here, she couldn't stop the nerves.

The sound of the water turning off caused her to jump. It meant that Remus had finished taking his shower and would be reappearing moments later.

She closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. She knew she was overreacting, but she couldn't help but be nervous.

The bathroom door opened and Remus stepped out. His eyes scanned the room until they fell on _her_. She looked so tempting in that baby blue nightie, with her curls pulled back into a loose bun. His breath caught in his throat when he realized that she was his… all his, for the rest of their lives.

"Wine?" she asked, holding up a glass of the rose colored liquid. He accepted, noticing her cheeks had taken on a similar blush.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, cupping her cheek and gently kissing her.

She blushed even more. "Thank you, Remus."

He smirked at her, taking a seat on the bed. "You look nervous, Hermione."

"I am," she admitted softly, her fingers entwining with his as she took a sip of her wine.

"There's no reason to be," he whispered into her ear, causing her to tremble. He planted a kiss on her jawline, grinning to himself when he felt her body relax.

Closing her eyes, she took another sip of wine. "I think every girl has a right to be nervous on her wedding night."

"But you're with me, so the nerves are unneeded. Relax, Hermione." Remus kissed her once more, his tongue swirling around her mouth, mixing with the essence of the wine. It was heavenly.

After breaking the kiss, she panted, looking up at him hungrily. "I love you, Remus."

He took her glass of wine and set it on the nightstand next to his. "And I love you," he said, turning back to her. He gently pushed her back, crawling on top of her. "And I want you, so bad." He planted a kiss to the base of her throat.

She shuddered in anticipation. "I want you too, Remus."

"I don't just want you, Hermione. I want to fill every part of you, breathe the air from your lungs and leave my handprints on your soul." He sucked on the sensitive skin below her ear, causing her to squirm. "I want to give you more pleasure than you can bear."

Hermione bit her lip, the sound of his voice causing her panties to soak. Just the thought of him doing those things, knowing her so intimately, turned her on completely. Reaching up, she tangled her fingers into her light brown hair. "Do it then," she whispered against his lips. "I'm yours, Remus, now take me."

Their lips crashed together in passion, his hands trailing down the front of her body. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. He growled in response, his fingertips finding her lace covered nipples. They hardened almost instantly under his touch, sending jolts of pleasure into the pit of her stomach. He tugged on them gently, her cry causing him to harden even more.

Remus pulled away, bringing the nightie up over her head, leaving her completely bare beneath him. "No knickers, Hermione?" he asked, a devilish smirk on his face. She blushed furiously, nodding. He moved his lips to her neck, sucking and kissing the sensitive skin there. Her hands trailed up and down his back, while her body squirmed beneath his in pleasure.

Remus moved down, kissing the valley between her breasts. Grasping each breast in his rough hands, he gave them a tight squeeze. "You're fucking perfect, Hermione," he whispered, his voice hoarse with desire.

Hermione's eyes fluttered at the sensation. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, a husky moan escaping them. She wanted him so bad, more than she could possibly imagine.

His mouth captured her nipple without warning, causing her to arch into him. His tongue flicked against it, causing her to dig her fingers into his shoulders. "You like that baby?" he murmured before switching breasts.

"Yes!" she cried, pushing into him. "Yes, _Remus_!" Every flick, nip, and suckle sent her closer and closer to the edge. She was so close, she could almost feel it. "Please, Remus, _touch me_," she begged. She wanted to feel his fingers against her clit. She wanted to feel herself fall over the proverbial cliff.

He broke contact, grinning at her. "With pleasure," he purred. And slowly, as if taunting her, his lips finally made their way lower. They skirted across her stomach, the muscles clenching in anticipation.

She shifted, biting her lip. "Please?"

His eyes flickered up, looking at her so intensely she thought she'd come right then.

He attacked her clit with his lips, his tongue flicking across the nub furiously. His hands moved beneath her, propping her legs up onto his shoulder. Remus looked at the glistening folds, shivering in excitement. "You look tasty enough to eat," he said with a chuckle. He attacked her clit once more.

She cried out, her fingers tugging at his hair. "Remus!"

Within moments, she felt herself tensing more and more. Remus growled, biting down on the sensitive flesh.

And she screamed. That small bite was all she needed to send her over the edge. Every muscle in her body snapped, and she cried out his name in passion. And he continued his ministrations, long after her body had stopped shuddering.

Impatience getting the best of her, she yanked his head away from her nether region. "Remus, please, for the love of Merlin, _fuck_ _me_!"

"What?" he asked, his jaw dropping at her vulgar words.

"I want you to fuck me, Remus," she panted, her eyes heavy with desire. "Take me… make me yours."

Remus growled, claiming her lips in a rough kiss. He aligned his hardened member at her entrance, plunging into her moments later.

She cried out, and he stilled, allowing her body to adjust to him. After a few moments, she wriggled her hips, allowing him to know she was ready.

And he eagerly began to move, pumping into her roughly. With every thrust, she cried out. "Remus!" she shouted, her hands digging into his shoulders once more. She was sure he'd have marks by the morning.

"You're so wet, Hermione. Oh, gods," Remus panted, before sucking on her neck. He had never imagined that his wedding night would be so passionate. Hermione was a goddess. And she was his… all his. The thought filled him with an urge, one he had never felt before.

Her body screamed as he pounded into her, causing her to tense once more. She cried out in pleasure, causing him to pump and thrust into her even harder. "Remus!" she cried, catching his lips in a kiss.

The kiss was hard and demanding, and as Hermione's fingernails dug into his skin, he felt himself lose control, his seed filling her drenched channel. With a cry, she shattered into a million pieces, his name tumbling from her lips repeatedly.

Remus groaned as he felt her walls clench around him, milking what little come remained.

He collapsed onto the bed, remaining tangled within her arms. "I love you," he said, planting wet kisses all over her face.

"I love you, too, Remus," she replied, kissing him back. "So so much."

He grinned, burying his face into her curls. "I wish I could stay like this beside you, for forever."

Hermione propped herself up on her elbow, smiling at him. "You can, Remus."

"Oh can I?" he asked, a hint of teasing at his voice.

She nodded before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

_Written for the Forbidden M Competition & the Life of your OTP Competition:_ _Prompts: wine, tempting, I want to fill every part of you, Italy, nightstand._


End file.
